


White Spaces

by evanescentdawn



Series: yukishima [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: 26373839 edition of Yukio breaking my heart, Angst, Everything Hurts, Illuminati Era, M/M, and renzou’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Renzou’s eyes shifted, the humour was gone. There was something intense about them, zeroing onto him.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Series: yukishima [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	White Spaces

Renzou’s eyes shifted, the humour was gone. There was something intense about them, zeroing onto him.

Yukio looked away immediately, choose to ignore the mix of emotions tight in his chest. He knew he was being coward. And he was fine with that. (He wasn’t.) He pushed his glasses up to the point it pressed painfully on the bridge of his nose. The pain was grounding, reminded him of where he was—what he was doing. And to hide the way his eyes were closed.

For a moment—just for a brief moment—he allowed himself to just _feel._

The crushing, overwhelming of _desire_ and _fear_ —he thought that he left the one behind years ago but he also thought he was getting strong—the memory of tenderness, Renzou brushing his knuckles against him, in a soft, quiet gesture. The flutter that rose in his chest, warmth; warmth that he didn’t deserve, that he couldn’t have.

And then, Yukio tucked it away. Forced into a box like everything and it was easier to breathe.

He let go of his glasses and stood taller. Turned back to Renzou, not his eyes, settled his attention on his forehead. He didn’t know what he’d do if he looked at Renzou right now. (Didn’t want to see his expression, if he was smiling, laid back as usual or—wearing an emotionless mask, If he was _hurt_.) 

(He couldn’t allow himself to be wavered.) 

He didn’t smile, it was an insult, and so hard to try a fake that—he opened his mouth as if to say something, say _anything._

In the end, he didn’t say anything. He left without word. Turned on his heels and left Renzou and his last remains of his heart behind him.

-

And that night, in the darkness of his little room, Yukio let himself to curl inwards and cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! *grins* you’re an absolute gem. ♥️


End file.
